User blog:NeoBranwen711/The 5th ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal
DAY: 3 LAST UPDATE: Hurt Tkid, heal Hawk by NeoBranwen711 i guess it might be first since this isn't official like the others hello its that time again where you change the value of numbers next to a persons name i decided to this because something to do, you know a reason to get up i think you know the gist but 125 users, each has 10 hp, start off being able to do 1 hurt and 1 heal, then later on other stuff gets added. You may vote every update, meaning you could vote right before an update, then right after an update. Clever! alliances are fine unless they're against me! but that's for later you can not hurt or heal yourself i don't give a shit if you don't want to be in this, if you get upset by a number besides your name becoming 0, that's your own problem. this gets updated when i feel like, though i'll try and be consistent, maybe like 3:00 EST depending give a round of applause for Killer, who will be calculating the math here, so people die when they're supposed to, unlike last time ok i think thats about it letsa go USERS ALIVE (125) Alanomaly - 10 Andrew0218 - 10 AttackEyebrows12 - 10 Avatar XIII - 10 AwesomeGamer - 10 Awesomesix - 10 Baby GG - 10 BackToTheFuturama86 - 10 Bantha117 - 10 Bobdave - 10 Brandon Service DF - 10 BreZ - 10 Captain Warrior - 10 CE - 9 ClockworkFirefly - 11 DamasterW - 10 Dark Cyan - 10 Dean624 - 10 DennisRocking - 10 Doctor Autismo! - 11 DoctorPepperPhD - 10 Dragonsblood23 - 11 ERBofSmoshery - 10 Element K - 10 Epicfail - 10 Fametown - 10 FlareBlitz47 - 10 Four4 - 10 GIR 5 life - 10 GabrielolXP - 11 Gliscor Fan - 10 GravityMan - 10 HappySmileyGuy - 11 Hawkeye bowman 13 - 10 HaxDude98 - 10 Hippie Rat - 10 IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS - 4 ISmack - 10 Icey778 - 10 J1coupe - 10 JPhil2.0 - 10 JackBurton - 9 JacobSZ - 10 Jake MultiSuperVids - 10 JakeTheManiac - 10 JaphethMario - 10 Jella141 - 11 Joeaikman - 12 Jorge Whore Hay - 10 JumpinJax (DudeWithASuit) - 10 Killerface45 - 10 Kungfuguy27 - 10 Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 - 10 LakuitaBro01.2 - 10 LeandroDaVinci - 12 Left 4 Speed - 9 Loygansono55 - 10 Matoro58 - 10 Mcdamon23 - 10 Meatholl - 10 Mendes2 0 10 MetaMachine - 10 MetalFire - 10 Minipop56 - 10 MolemanNineThousand - 8 MrAwesome300 - 10 Mrpietcaptain - 10 Mystical Dickster - 10 NeoBranwen711 - 10 NightFlacon9004 - 9 Patts9009 - 10 Pirate Princess7 - 10 Poptropica411 - 10 Purplekiren - 10 Randomeverythingish - 10 Reignic3 - 10 RespectThePixel - 11 Richard Milhous Nixon - 10 RoboticOperatingMango - 10 SANTORYU99 - 10 Sceptileisgreat14 - 10 Scrawland Scribblescratch - 10 Segamad66 - 9 ShaunoftheRed - 10 ShoopDaKev - 10 Shovel Night - 10 SierraStalker - 10 Silent Mocker - 10 SkeepTieel - 10 SkydivingQuagga - 14 SoothSaiyaman! - 10 SophisticatedShark - 10 Stofferex - 10 Swordzmanp236 - 10 TKandMit - 12 Team Edwardfanmade463 - 9 Teddyfail - 10 Tesla Man - 10 The Flatwoods Monster - 10 The voice of the voiceless - 10 TheBabylonianBerserker1337 - 10 TheDoctorTenGrinch - 10 TheEyeOfAllEyes - 7 TheMindofMe - 10 TheSteelerNation2 - 10 ThyNotShallRap - 10 Tigerisnormal - 11 Tkid115 - 7 Tovorok - 10 Triple-Stabber :P - 10 TruthBrood - 10 Tuxedo! - 10 V0DeusEstDominiMei - 10 Valremathras - 10 VintageSir - 9 Wachowman - 11 WonderPikachu12 - 9 WONDER PIKACHU IS A NAZI - 11 Wrath - 9 Ximena 13 - 9 Ynkrdlevin17 - 10 YouTubeKorea - 11 Zombielicker - 10 USERS DEAD (0) Category:Blog posts